Eren au bal du Diable
by Lilisu
Summary: Eren a toujours vécu reclus avec son père, vivant de religion et de prières, jusqu'à cet incident à la piscine...(warning : ce n'est pas une parodie cette fois !) UA, horreur


_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Avertissement : CECI N'EST PAS UNE CRACK-FIC, C'EST UNE FIC D'HORREUR. (en fait il s'agit d'un film d'horreur revisité par moi, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen de la transformer en parodie, après tout c'est une histoire assez glauque au départ) (The Ring m'inspirait beaucoup plus, niveau blagues)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas l'auteur à la fin ! ^^_

* * *

 **Eren au bal du Diable**

Le divorce n'avait jamais été une chose facile, autant pour les parents que pour leurs enfants. Eren en avait fait l'expérience et s'était senti déchiré en voyant sa mère et sa sœur adoptive quitter la maison, le laissant seul avec son père. C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que Grisha Jaeger, ledit paternel, avait commencé à développer une certaine forme d'extrémisme religieux.

Eren, impuissant, ne pouvait qu'imiter son père et prier à chaque repas, à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur de dire une bêtise, à chaque fois que son père l'enfermait dans cette maudite cave pour qu'il "se repente". Pour un enfant de six ans, ce genre d'expérience pouvait vite devenir traumatisante, surtout que ça devenait de plus en plus régulier.

Peu à peu endoctriné par Grisha, Eren avait fini par se comporter exactement comme lui. Évidemment, quand il voyait sa mère, Eren était tenu de se taire sur ce qui se passait chez lui, mais Mikasa, sa sœur, avait fini par se rendre compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Mais qu'aurait-elle bien pu faire pour aider son frère ?

Eren Jaeger, bien que possédant un certain charme du fait de ses yeux verts et de son teint hâlé, n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Il passait les cours dans le fond de la classe, sans se faire remarquer et s'intégrait rarement aux équipes d'élèves pendant les cours de sport. C'est d'ailleurs pendant une virée à la piscine que tout commença véritablement à changer.

Il se douchait tranquillement à l'écart des autres quand il remarqua une chose étrange. Il éprouvait une drôle de sensation et sentait une partie de son corps se modifier. Paniqué, il appela à l'aide de toute la force de ses poumons.

-Au secours, je vais mourir !

Les autres élèves rappliquèrent en pensant que quelque chose de grave était arrivé, mais tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent fut un grand brun à poil en train de regarder, horrifié, une _certaine_ réaction corporelle.

-Les mecs, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Dans un premier temps, les garçons de sa classe restèrent interdits, puis l'un d'entre eux eut la merveilleuse idée de s'exclamer :

-Hé les gars, regardez ça, Jaeger bande ! Ça y est, c'est la fin du monde !

Eren, de plus en plus apeuré, crut que le problème était encore plus grave que ce qu'il croyait de prime abord.

-Oh mon Dieu, je bande ! s'écria-t-il de désespoir.

Et l'enfer se déchaîna. Ses camarades de classe, morts de rire, lui lancèrent quolibets et moqueries en lui balançant des paquets de mouchoirs en papier pendant qu'Eren se recroquevillait sur le sol de la douche comme une âme en peine.

* * *

Hannes, le prof de gym, lança un regard nerveux à Eren. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le bureau du directeur, qui se fichait pas mal du mal-être de son élève.

-Bon, de toute manière, il y aura des sanctions…

-Comptez sur moi, grinça Hannes. Eren, tu dois savoir que c'est une réaction tout à fait naturelle, normalement ça aurait même dû t'arriver beaucoup plus tôt…

Le jeune homme serra une peu plus son sac de sport contre lui, rouge de honte et de colère.

-Nous avons appelé ton père pour qu'il vienne te chercher, coupa le proviseur.

-Non ! s'exclama soudain Eren. Pas mon père !

Un verre explosa sur le bureau du directeur, qui sursauta. Hannes y jeta à peine un coup d'œil.

-Eren, si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons en parler, tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir. Viens me voir si tu as des problèmes avec les autres, ou même avec ton père. Je peux lui parler si tu le souhaites.

-Nan, ça va, grommela le grand brun en sortant de la pièce.

Il alla attendre son père à la sortie du bâtiment et déglutit bruyamment en le voyant arriver en voiture. Grisha lui adressa un regard lourd de reproche et lui fit signe de grimper. Eren s'exécuta, plein d'appréhension.

Arrivé à la maison familiale, le jeune homme se prit un savon de son père, qui avait dû quitter son travail plus tôt à cause de lui. Fou de rage, Eren ne manqua pas de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas expliqué ça quand j'étais plus petit ?! Tout le monde s'est moqué de moi à cause de toi !

-Parce que c'est le signe que tu vas commencer à commettre le péché ! répliqua Grisha en se signant. Eren, va dans la cave, il faut que tu pries pour ton salut.

-NON !

Le grand brun sortit de la maison en claquant la porte sans plus écouter les hurlements de son père. Il courut sonner chez un voisin avec lequel il s'entendait bien. La porte s'ouvrit sur Levi Ackerman, un comptable trentenaire qui vivait là depuis toujours, du point de vue d'Eren.

-Eren ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Le plus âgé, n'obtenant pas de réponse, s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

-Assieds-toi. Tu t'es encore engueulé avec ton père ?

-…Ouais, marmonna Eren en prenant place sur le divan en cuir de son voisin.

Il raconta toute l'histoire à son voisin, tout en éludant la partie concernant la cave, sinon Levi aurait été défoncer le portrait de Grisha.

-Attends, tu veux dire que ton père ne t'a jamais expliqué ces trucs-là ?

Voir une expression sur le visage de son voisin était complètement nouveau, mais Eren ne se démonta pas et répondit par la négative. Levi, consterné, leur prépara du thé et revint s'asseoir près du jeune homme. Puis il entreprit de lui parler des abeilles, des oiseaux et de tout le reste.

-…Et donc en fait, si tu vois une meuf avec une grosse poitrine, c'est normal que t'ais chaud et que ton pantalon ait l'air trop étroit, si tu vois ce que j'veux dire.

Certes, sa façon d'aborder les choses était originale, mais Eren s'en contenta, heureux d'avoir les réponses à ses questions.

-Et les petits cons qui se sont foutus de toi, ils vont être punis j'espère ? demanda finalement Levi.

-Ouais, Hannes les force à faire deux heures de gym en plus. S'ils ne le font pas, ils sont privés de bal de fin d'année.

-Bien fait pour leur gueule. En parlant du bal, t'as une copine à sortir ?

-Non, non, je n'ai pas de…enfin ! s'exclama un Eren rougissant.

-Tch. C'est vrai qu'avec des fringues potables, tu aurais un peu plus de succès auprès des filles. Enfin, c'est que mon avis. Pourquoi tu t'habilles comme dans l'avant-guerre ?

-C'est les fringues que j'aime porter, c'est tout !

Levi l'observa un instant, dubitatif.

-…Mouais. Tu ferais bien de rentrer chez toi, il se fait tard.

-Ouais…merci Levi.

Eren retourna vers le hall et sortit de la maison.

-Et Eren ? Si ton père te cogne, viens me voir.

Le collégien sourit et retourna chez lui, content d'avoir un voisin bourru mais sympa sur lequel il pouvait toujours compter.

* * *

Quand les objets se mirent à exploser de plus en plus fréquemment autour de lui, Eren prit conscience qu'il avait un don. Il profita de sa dispense de gym pour se rendre à la bibliothèque et effectuer des recherches sur la télékinésie et d'autres trucs passionnants. Il put ainsi s'essayer à la lévitation avec des objets de plus en plus lourds, ce qu'il trouva non pas effrayant mais fantastique.

C'est pendant l'une de ces virées à la bibliothèque qu'une fille de sa classe, Historia Reiss, vint lui parler. Eren pensa d'abord qu'elle venait pour se moquer de lui, mais la jolie blonde n'aborda même pas la douche, malgré que la vidéo de l'incident ait été diffusée par un des élèves présents ce jour-là sur internet. D'après la rumeur, cet élève avait été définitivement privé de bal.

-Tu t'intéresses aux sciences occultes ? demanda Historia en s'asseyant face à lui.

-Heu, ouais.

-C'est cool, fit la jeune fille en feuilletant un des livres. Il y a vraiment des gens qui arrivent à faire voler des choses ? Ça doit être génial…

-Hrm, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Historia ? demanda Eren, de plus en plus sceptique.

-Hé bien… je me demandais si tu serais d'accord de m'accompagner au bal.

-C'est pas aux mecs de demander ça, normalement ?

-Hé bien, si, mais les invitations que j'ai reçues sont un peu…enfin, je pense que ces types cherchent surtout un coup d'un soir. Je veux juste passer une soirée sympa avec un garçon sympa.

Incrédule, Eren la regarda de travers.

-Et c'est avec moi que tu veux y aller ? Est-ce que tu as fumé quelque chose de louche, ou bien ?

-Non, non, je suis sérieuse et je veux vraiment y aller avec toi ! Enfin, en tant qu'amis, je ne te demande pas de sortir avec moi après tout, ajouta la blondinette en rougissant.

Le grand brun pensa bien entendu à un piège. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel, pas vrai ? Historia était une des plus belles filles de l'école, elle ne pouvait décemment pas avoir envie d'aller au bal avec lui. Mais en même temps, elle avait la réputation d'être gentille avec absolument tout le monde, elle n'était sans doute pas du genre à chercher à lui faire du mal. Et puis, même si c'était par pitié qu'elle lui proposait ça… hé bien tant pis, Eren crevait d'envie d'aller à ce bal.

-Ok, j'irai avec toi alors.

-C'est vrai ? Oh, c'est super, merci Eren !

Historia se leva, lui claqua un bisou sur la joue et s'éloigna avec entrain vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

* * *

-Papa, je vais au bal, annonça Eren sans préambule le soir venu.

-Tu as invité une fille au bal ? fit Grisha, les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes.

-Hé bien, à vrai dire, c'est elle qui m'a invité. C'est Historia, elle est très jolie et très gentille…

-C'est un piège, lâcha Grisha. N'y va pas, tu vas souffrir.

-Mais non, elle ne ferait jamais ça, c'est un ange, cette fille !

-Eren, tu n'iras pas à ce bal. Tu vas encore revenir en pleurant parce qu'ils t'auront fait subir je ne sais quoi !

-Si, je vais aller à ce bal ! Tout se passera bien, je le sais ! De toute façon tu n'arriveras pas à m'en empêcher !

Le père d'Eren écarquilla les yeux. Tous les objets présents dans la pièce s'étaient mis à flotter dans les airs sur les derniers mots de son fils, qui semblait ne pas remarquer le phénomène. Le jeune homme attrapa sa veste, redéposa les objets en lévitation à leur place et sortit pour aller voir Levi.

-Salut le môme, fit platement Levi en lui ouvrant la porte.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu ne vas jamais au boulot, t'es toujours là !

-Le télétravail, gamin, c'est sacré. Tu comprendras quand t'en auras marre de faire cent kilomètres pour aller bosser avec des cons. Alors, quoi de neuf ?

-Hé bien je vais au bal avec Historia Reiss…

-Sérieux, tu t'es sorti les doigts du cul ? Nom de dieu, il était temps ! Et ton père ?

-Bah il l'a mal pris, évidemment. Mais il peut dire ce qu'il veut, je vais aller.

-Pour un peu je serais fier de toi, morveux. T'as de quoi te payer un costume ?

La tête d'Eren se décomposa.

-Heu…

-Pffff, indécrottable. Erwin m'en avait donné un il y a une paie pour m'obliger à aller à un cocktail, mais il l'a acheté trop grand. S'il est à ta taille, je veux bien te le passer si tu promets que tu le mettras au pressing avant de me le rendre. Et tu me cuisineras des cookies, ça fait trop longtemps que t'en as plus fait.

-Tope-la, rigola Eren.

-Oh, et tant que t'y es, arrange-toi pour embrasser ta cavalière, histoire de rentabiliser la location du costume.

-Levi ! C'est une camarade, rien de plus !

-Mais oui bien sûr.

* * *

Le jour venu, Eren enfila le costard prêté par son voisin. Il lui allait comme un gant, à croire qu'Erwin avait planifié cette situation quelques années à l'avance. Il envoya une photo de lui à Levi, qui répondit par un " Pas mal " blasé, puis il descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

-Eren, il est encore temps d'annuler. Tu peux brûler ce costume et on n'en reparlera plus jamais.

-D'une, si je fais ça, Levi va me trucider. Ensuite, rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne m'empêchera d'aller à ce bal !

Grisha s'emporta. Il empoigna l'épaule d'Eren et tenta de le pousser jusqu'à la cave, mais Eren avait depuis longtemps épuisé ses réserves de patience. D'un geste, son père décolla du sol comme suspendu par le cou par une main invisible. Eren se concentra un peu plus et envoya son père droit dans la cave avant d'en verrouiller la porte.

-Eren ! EREN ! hurla Grisha en essayant d'ouvrir le panneau en bois.

-Désolé, papa, je te délivrerai quand je serai de retour.

Sur ces mots, Eren quitta la maison, emprunta la voiture de son père et alla chercher Historia chez elle.

* * *

La fête était grandiose. Le gymnase avait été décoré d'énormes étoiles bordées de leds argentés et de grandes tentures bleues accrochées au plafond créaient une atmosphère à la fois féérique et cosy. Eren donna le bras à Historia, radieuse dans sa robe bleu nuit et la conduisit à une table vide. La jeune fille n'en avait pas cru ses yeux quand elle avait vu Eren après son relooking façon Levi et avait l'air ravie d'être là avec lui.

La blondinette lui présenta plusieurs de ses amis, tous très gentils aux yeux d'Eren. Le jeune homme ne sut plus où se mettre quand on leur dit qu'ils formaient un joli couple et invita Historia à danser pour échapper à tous ces compliments. Ils enchaînèrent les slows, et Eren se rendit compte à quel point il avait eu de la chance que la jeune fille l'ait poussé à aller au bal avec elle.

Au bout d'un moment, la musique s'arrêta et une fille prit le micro.

-Bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous vous amusez bien ! Nous allons maintenant voter pour nos roi et reine du bal ! Veuillez vous asseoir et remplir les bulletins de vote !

Eren reconduisit Historia à la table de ses amis et ouvrit le bulletin de vote qu'une hôte lui avait remis.

-Heu, dis, c'est normal qu'on soit dans les participants ?

-Oui, je nous ai inscrits, expliqua Historia en lui souriant. J'espère que ça ne t'embête pas ?

-Baaah, non, mais pour qui on est censés voter ?

-He bien, rien ne t'empêche de voter pour nous !

Eren eut un petit rire et entoura son nom et celui d'Historia. Il rendit son bulletin et patienta pour avoir les résultats tout en discutant avec ses nouvelles connaissances. La même fille que précédemment reprit le micro.

-Et voilà enfin le moment que vous attendiez tous…l'élection du roi et de la reine du bal ! Alors, cette année, la couronne ira à…!

Moment de suspens.

-…Historia Reiss et Eren Jaeger !

-Hein ? fit Eren.

-Nous avons gagné ! s'exclama une Historia folle de joie. Allez, viens, on doit aller sur la scène !

La petite blonde le tira à moitié vers l'estrade et ils se tournèrent vers la foule en délire avec un sourire qui leur faisait trois fois le tour du visage. Historia reçut un bouquet de fleurs et se serra contre Eren sans pouvoir s'arrêter de sourire.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'une pluie rouge s'abattit sur Eren, éclaboussant sa cavalière au passage.

Estomaquée, Historia prit un temps pour se reprendre avant de s'en prendre à la foule :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?!

La vidéo d'Eren dans la douche fut projetée sur les murs du gymnase et la foule, d'abord déconcertée, ne tarda pas à éclater de rire devant ces images.

Le jeune homme, abasourdi, enleva le liquide gluant qu'il avait dans les yeux et réalisa qu'il s'agissait de sang. Le costume de Levi, les cheveux et la robe d'Historia en étaient imbibés, mais la jeune fille avait plus l'air de se préoccuper d'Eren que d'elle-même, sachant très bien à qui était destinée cette horrible farce.

Eren l'ignora et son attention se porta sur les images de lui-même qui apparaissaient sur les murs. Deux secondes plus tard, les projecteurs explosèrent, projetant des morceaux de plastique brûlé dans tous les sens. Les portes se fermèrent hermétiquement et les élèves commencèrent à se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Eren, sortons d'ici, fit brusquement Historia.

Le jeune homme avait d'autres plans. Il continua à mettre ses pouvoirs tout neufs en pratique en envoyant voler dans tout le bâtiment tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de se moquer de lui un jour. Tous ceux qui étaient impliqués dans l'incident de la douche se firent soit piétiner, soit écrabouiller contre un mur. Historia, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer vers une sortie de secours, mais Eren, sans même la regarder, la fit retomber sur la scène. Incrédule, la jeune fille fixa Eren, puis le phénomène surnaturel qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, puis de nouveau son cavalier. Pas besoin d'avoir fait Harvard pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Eren, s'il te plaît, calme-toi ! Ils t'ont fait souffrir, je le sais, mais la violence n'est jamais une solution ! Tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est culpabiliser jusqu'à la fin de tes jours de les avoir attaqués sur un coup de tête !

-Et je devrais faire quoi, d'après toi ? demanda Eren, amer, sans cesser de s'en prendre aux autres.

-Tu pourrais rentrer chez toi, dormir et oublier tout ça. On retrouvera ceux qui ont fait ça, je t'assure. Quant à toi… ils auront bien du mal à comprendre ce qui s'est passé, mais ils trouveront une excuse débile pour justifier ça et tu t'en tireras sans problème ! Rentre chez toi Eren, je m'occupe du reste. Tu ne dois pas foutre ta vie en l'air pour eux.

Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Eren finit par laisser tomber et rouvrit les portes d'un geste vague du bras. Aussitôt, la foule commença à quitter les lieux et personne ne fit attention à eux. Historia lui sourit gentiment et suivit les autres tandis qu'Eren prenait la porte de derrière.

Il erra dans les rues de la ville sans vraiment savoir où il allait, puis il aperçut au loin une voiture qu'il connaissait et qui s'éloignait de l'école à toute vitesse. Il reconnut la voiture du type qui avait été privé de bal à cause de l'incident de la piscine. Que faisait-il là dans ce cas ? Et pourquoi fuyait-il l'école ? Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il était celui qui l'avait piégé.

Historia ne serait pas là pour le protéger.

Eren se concentra comme jamais et sous ses yeux, la route se fendit en deux, la craquelure gagnant en vitesse et bloquant la voiture de l'autre type. Eren se dirigea tranquillement vers le véhicule et plaqua sa main pleine de sang sur la vitre du conducteur, qui poussa un hurlement strident.

Le jeune homme tordit la taule de façon à ce que l'autre garçon reste coincé à l'intérieur, puis mit le moteur hors d'état de marche. Le voilà bloqué sur la route au moins jusqu'au matin. Eren faillit s'éloigner, mais il se rappela de la robe ruinée d'Historia. La jeune fille n'avait rien à voir avec ça, mais elle avait fait les frais de son humour de merde. Le grand brun couvert de sang écrasa donc la jambe du conducteur en déformant un peu plus la voiture, écoutant ses hurlements d'horreur avec fascination.

Puis il se décida à rentrer chez lui.

* * *

-Papa ? fit doucement Eren en rentrant chez lui.

Pas de réponse. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain et entreprit de se laver. Il jeta un coup d'œil au costume de Levi et enfila son pyjama. L'homme allait le tuer quand il verrait ça.

Eren descendit et trouva la porte de la cave enfoncée.

-Papa ? Tu es là ? Tu avais raison, c'était un piège… J'aurais dû t'écouter. Où es-tu ?

Le jeune homme vit apparaître son père dans le couloir et se jeta sur lui en pleurant. Grisha le prit dans ses bras et lui tapota le dos pour le rassurer.

-Je t'avais prévenu, Eren, je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller…

-Je sais, et je regrette de ne pas t'avoir écouté. Ça n'arrivera plus.

-En effet, Eren, ça n'arrivera plus.

À cet instant, le jeune homme sentit une vive douleur dans le dos. Il s'éloigna vivement de son père, qui tenait un couteau de cuisine couvert de sang.

-Papa ? Pourquoi…?

-Pauvre Eren, le Diable t'a pris pour cible. C'est pour ça que tu as cet horrible pouvoir, le démon est en toi ! Je dois l'éliminer, tu comprends Eren ?

-Non papa !

Grisha s'élança vers lui, le couteau dirigé vers son cœur, mais Eren se laissa tomber et roula sur le côté pour lui échapper. Son père dégagea péniblement la lame de la moquette et retourna à l'assaut, marquant la jambe de son fils d'une estafilade.

Eren rampa vers la cuisine, complètement désemparé. Son père le suivait avec lenteur, pensant sûrement qu'il ne tarderait pas à lui donner le coup de grâce.

-Papa je t'en prie… supplia Eren.

Peine perdue. Grisha visa de nouveau son cœur, mais le pouvoir d'Eren stoppa le couteau à un centimètre de son pyjama.

-Je suis désolé papa, souffla le grand brun alors que tous les objets coupants de la maison s'élevaient contre son père pour le clouer contre un mur.

Grisha poussa un gémissement étouffé quand les lames traversèrent sa peau et resta inerte sur le mur comme un papillon épinglé dans un cadre. Son fils se releva vivement et entreprit de tout retirer pour recevoir le corps de son père sur ses genoux. L'homme respirait à peine et regardait Eren comme on considère un animal dangereux. Le garçon sentit littéralement la vie quitter Grisha et fondit en larmes, fermant avec peine les paupières de son géniteur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une pluie de pierres s'abattit sur la maison familiale, et Eren jugea qu'il était temps de quitter le nid. Il se releva, claudiqua jusqu'à la porte, ne se retourna même pas pour voir son domicile s'effondrer et marcha jusque la route. Peu après, une voiture familière s'arrêta pile devant lui.

-Eren ? fit la voix de Levi.

Le comptable sortit de son véhicule et remarqua le teint pâle de son voisin ainsi que ses yeux plein de larmes.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-…J'ai tué mon père, murmura le grand brun.

Levi en resta muet, puis il remarqua la flaque de sang qui se formait aux pieds du jeune homme.

-Tu es blessé ? Monte, je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

-Non, pas l'hôpital, s'il te plaît Levi…

-….Okay…bon, je te recouds et je t'emmène chez ta mère, ça te va ? Je téléphonerai à la police demain.

-D'accord… Emmène-moi juste loin d'ici.

Et la voiture repartit, emmenant Eren vers, il l'espérait, un avenir moins sombre que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici.

Fin

* * *

 _Dans mon esprit c'était pas aussi dark…je comprends pas, je dois avoir pété un câble (un de plus)_

 _Enfin, bref, j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé._

 _Review ?_


End file.
